We'll Make it Last for a Hundred Years
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: A look at Shane and Mitchie's life as a married couple and parents. Song by Francesca Battistelli.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't write another story but this is just a one-shot. I do not own anything- Lyrics belong to Francesca Battistelli and Characters (except Ansley) belong to Disney. I'm sorry of their are any errors and I hope you like it!**

**Hundred More Years**

_A diamond ring and twelve red roses  
>Everything she ever wanted<br>All those dreams and now they're finally here_

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is this for real?"

Her boyfriend- on one knee, twelve red roses, and a beautiful diamond ring in hand- looked at her. "Mitchie, I've loved you since the day we met. Every time we kiss I fall more in love with you. If I want to spend the rest of my life with anyone, I'd want it to be with you. So yeah, this is for real."

She smiled and sighed. He hands were placed over her heart. "Yes, Shane Adam Gray, I will marry you."

_She's so young and he's so perfect  
>They waited for love and it was worth it<br>She wants to feel like this for a hundred years_

_All this life still yet to live and they can hardly wait_

Mitchie beamed at the sight of all the people. Normally, she would be nervous, but her complete focus was on her best friend and love of her life. He stood at the front with his brothers and the preacher. She had been dreaming of this day forever and it was finally here.

As she made her way down the aisle, heads turned. Shane met took her hands. The preacher began. "Dearly Beloved, we gather here to day to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone objects, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a thing. Why would anyone object? They had been waiting for these two to be together practically their whole lives. They made a beautiful couple.

"Shane Adam Gray, do you take Michelle Anne Torres to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health?"

"I do" his gentle voice filled the room.

"Michelle Anne Torres, do you take Shane Adam Gray to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health?"

"I do" she smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife" the preacher stated. "Shane? You may kiss you bride."

And he did. Gently but passionately. All his feelings for Mitchie were poured out in that kiss. It was a fairytale kiss, making Mitchie feel like a princess. But it was so much more. It was a promise that he would love her for ever. And that was the only promise she needed.

_They can laugh  
>They can cry<br>The future looks so beautiful and bright _

_They can dance under the moonlight  
>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight<br>__And she wants to stay right here  
>Make it last for a hundred more years<em>

* * *

><p>As they shared their first dance together as man and wife, they laughed at the silliest of things. The tears in her eyes were tears of joy. The moonlight silhouetted their figures to paint a beautiful picture for their friends and family that observed.<p>

Mitchie couldn't help but wish she could freeze this moment.

_She's got blue eyes just like her mother  
>Three years old, hes crazy for her<br>He wants to freeze this day before it disappears_

_She's spinnin' like a little princess  
>Makin' sure hes gonna notice<br>He could watch her twirl for a hundred years_

Ansley twirled in circle just to watch her skirt flare out. At three years old, this is what amuses her. Shane watched as his little girl attempted to act as graceful as a ballerina. She fell and and he was immediately at her side.

Mitchie smiled as she watched the two. Shane cradled Ansley in his arms. "She's got him wrapped around her finger."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, who had just commented on Shane and Ansley's relationship. "Yeah," Mitchie sighed. "It's beautiful."

_She'll grow up and she'll leave home but until that day _

"Mom, dad" Ansley smiled nervously at her parents. Shane looked up from his newspaper. Mitchie came from the kitchen. In all of her twenty-three years, Mitchie and Shane had encouraged their little girl never to be afraid to talk to them.

"Yes sweetie?" Mitchie asked.

Ansley exhaled slowly and held up her hand to show the diamond ring on her finger. Mitchie gasped and Shane stared at it. "Oh my! My baby is getting married!" Mitchie squeled.

Ansley and Mitchie shared a hug. "Dad? Are you okay with this?"

Shane hesitated. "He's a lucky guy. That's what I told him when he asked permission." Ansley smiled and hugged him.

_They can laugh  
>They can cry<br>The future looks so beautiful and bright  
>They can dance under the moonlight<br>'Cause God is smilin' down on them tonight  
>And he wants to stay right here<br>Make it last for a hundred more years_

"Now it is time for the father/daughter dance" Ansley's best friend announced.

Ansley left her new husband's side and joined her father in the middle of the dace floor. The music started and they began to sway back and forth. "You look beautiful sweetheart" he whispered to her.

"Thanks dad" she smiled.

"Now, I know I gave him permission to marry you and I gave you two my approval," Shane began. "Between you and me, he'll never be good enough. No guy will. You're my little princess."

With tears in her eyes, Ansley replied. "Thanks daddy."

* * *

><p><em>And its only time<br>But it flies right by  
>And today is sweeter than we know<em>

The years have passed and time has taken its toll on Mitchie and Shane. Their young, smooth skin is now full of wrinkles. Her sight has gone bad and he can barely hear.

But every night, they sit out on the front porch and watch the sunset go down together. "Mitchie?"

She looked at her nearly deaf husband. "Do you want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close. They began swaying back and forth.

What seemed like a hundred years ago, she had stood in front of him shocked that he asked for her hand. What seemed like a hundred years ago, she had wished they could freeze a moment like this and make it last. And now, her wish seemed like it had been granted.

_And so they dance under the moonlight  
>While God is smilin' down on them tonight<br>And they want to stay right here  
>For a hundred more years<em>

**Well, that's it. Please review!**

**xoxo,**

**PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy**

**P.S.**

**For everone that has read Inseperable, it's on a tempory hold. I have writer's block and don't know where to go next. But don't worry, It will come to me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it!**


	2. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
